A Little Problem
by EpicWolf2
Summary: RxS One-Shot Shade is Rein's math tutor. Let's see what happens.


**Actually I wanted to write this for awhile. I got the idea after seeing this adorable math problem tht I thought would be cute to use in a story. Im trying to continue the other stories too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

"Rein, would you like to come up to the board and do this problem?" Sensei asked as he looked at me. I look up from my desk and towards the black board. Then I looked back at Sensei.

"No. I... I'm good." I said as I tried to wave him off. But he insisted and in the end I was forced to go up there. I stiffly walked up to the board and picked up the chalk. _What do I do? I don't understand it!_ I said as I stared at the board nervously. I glanced behind my shoulder to see everyone staring at me. "Hehehe..." I silently laugh to myself.

I raise the chalk towards the board thinking of what to do to answer it, but before I write anything, a fairly large hand grabs mine and writes down the answer. I stare at it in shock and when the person is finished, he let's go.

"Is this the answer Sensei?" He asks with a slightly heavy voice. I could feel my hair stand up as I place the chalk back down and my face begin to heat up. _Don't tell me..._

"Y-Yes. That is correct Shade. But that was Rein's problem." He said, and I could tell that he was surprised by his sudden action. He looked down at me and scowled.

"She still doesn't have the proper ability to answer it." Was all he said before he walked back to his seat. He stuck on hand in his pocket and took his seat. I walked back with my head down in shame. I glanced at Shade to see him dozing off, and start feeling pissed again. _It's not fair that he knows these things and yet he doesn't even pay attention._

I met him at least half a year ago. Sensei forced him to become my private tutor. I wish he wasn't though. I thought he was a cool guy until he went all 'I'm better then you' on me. But I had no choice and I've been stuck with him ever since._  
_

"Earth to Rein!" I heard as I felt someone smack my head. I look up to see Shade staring down at me again. "I've been calling you for five minutes. Were you fantasizing again?" He asked as I stood up and gathered my things. The entire classroom was empty, so it was just me and him.

"No. For your information, I was thinking that if I were stranded on an island with you, I would toss you into the ocean with the sharks." I replied. I slung my bag over my shoulder and began to head out.

"It's nice to know you think about me every now and then." He said with a grin. I huffed and marched off, sure that blush was on my face. But I ignored it and moved on.

* * *

"How can you still not understand? I've taught it to you more than three times already!" Shade said disappointingly. I pout and tilt my head back to look at him.

"It's your fault. You're not teaching me right." He glared at me, and then smacked my face with a stack of papers at least half an inch thick.

"I think you're brain's the one at fault here." He replied. I grumbled before taking the papers off my face and flipping through them. "That's you're homework. I expect you to finish it within two days." He took the seat right across from me and gathered other papers.

"My homework?! What! You even expect me to finish it in _two _days!" I whine while crossing my arms. "I could barely even get through 4 questions in _one_ hour!" He tilts his head towards me and shakes his head.

"You're hopeless." He looks back at the papers in his hand. "I could finish that in less than two hours." I fold the stack in my hand in anger as I glare at him.

"You douche!" I throw my eraser at him but he catches it and tosses it back.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna hurt me." He turns his head and smirks at me. I pout and and slam the paper in front of me.

"If you want me to finish this, at least help me with the first couple of problems then!" I half shout. He looks at me for a couple of seconds, debating whether to help me or not. Then he gets up and walks behind me, leaning forward with his hand pressed on the table next to me. I feel my face getting slightly warm, but manage to keep under control and force myself to concentrate on the problems.

"Ok, so for the first problem..." He begins to explain, and I write down what he explains. After at least thirty minutes or so, I am already 1/3 ways done.

"Oh! I get them now!" I said gleefully as I get up and look at him. "I think I can finish this! Thanks a bunch Shade!" I give him a quick hug and then break apart to gather my things.

"You finally understand." He said in an unusual voice. I look at him to see him giving me a kind smile, which causes me to flinch. That kind of smile from him is rare since he is usually frowning or smirking like douche. I look down at my things again as I feel my face getting red from embarrassment.

"Yeah. I'll try and finish it. See you tomorrow I guess!" I said as I threw my bag over my shoulder and shoved the library doors open. I begin to run towards the exit of the school, placing my hands on my face to check if it's still warm. _Ugh, why did I suddenly get nervous around him! He's a terrible person!_ I tell myself as I make my way home.

I shove open the front door, shouting, "I'm home!" I am immediately greeted by my sister Fine who bombards me with cookies and chocolates.

"There was a sale today! I bought a bunch so here take some! This is only an eighth of what I bought." She told me. I cradle all the candy in my arms and then drop them onto a table nearby.

"You sure hit the jack pot today." I replied. "Did you use all your allowance money though?"

"Well yeah. That's basically the only reason why I even saved the money." She says as she takes a candy out from her pocket and eats it.

"Ok then." I take a candy myself and eat it too.

"Anyways, how was your day with Shade?" She asks as she bounces her eyebrows on her forehead. I almost choke on my candy. "Oh! Did something happen?" I pound my chest with my hand to get it down.

"No." I coughed. "Nothing happened." I sit down on a chair for support. Fine sits next to me.

"Good. But you're sooooo lucky!" She said as she laid her head on the table. I look at her.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Are you seriously asking me that? You've known him for at least half a year and you still don't know why he's so popular among the girls?" Fine asked. I nodded. "He's like the total package! He has amazing looks, his intelligence is above average and he's so cool! You're reeeeally lucky Rein! Why couldn't he have been my tutor instead!" Fine said as she childishly pouted. I give of a giggle.

"Well you have Bright as your tutor. I think I probably would have preferred him better than Shade." I look at her when she sits up from laying on the table. "I mean they're basically equals just Bright's so much kinder." I rest my chin on my hands and smile idiotically at her.

"Well, I guess he's good too. But still, you're suuuuuuper lucky. I wouldn't be surprised if you fell in love with him." I lightly shove her aside. She giggles and I giggle too. After she leaves, I rest my head next to my pile of candy, thinking about what she said. _Fall in love with him? Pshaa. Not possible._ I look towards the papers in my bag and feel my face get slightly warm as I remember how close he was while he was teaching me. _Not possible..._

* * *

I enter the library early in the morning and see Shade sitting at his usual spot in the small depressing corner. He was holding a book in his hands, his head resting on his knuckles. I walk up to him and give him the papers. "Here. I finished all the problems." I said triumphantly. He places the book down and I could see slight surprise on his face. He flips through each page every couple minutes until he finally reached the last one.

"Impressive." He said as he placed it back on the table. "You got almost every question right." I smile at him.

"It's thanks to you, you know." I replied. I could see his face go slightly red, but he quickly hides it behind his book.

"No problem." I giggle a little and then leave towards my class. Once there I set my things down and look out the window.

After a couple hours of learning again, the teachers call volunteers up to the board. I don't really pay attention though until he called my name. This time I don't argue since I know it won't do any good so instead I slowly got up and headed for the board. I take a swift glance at Shade as I pass by him though before I pick up the chalk and begin to read the problem.

At first I try to solve it but then lose track before I even reach halfway. "I don't really get it Sensei." I tell him.

"It's alright. I can understand if you don't get it." He waves me off to my seat, but I see a bit of delight on his face. I stare at Shade as I head back, but I see him giving me a look of disappointment. That seems to hurt me unlike usual. _He always gives me that look. Why does it hurt so much now?_ I shake it off and watch Sensei finish the problem on the board.

* * *

I begin to head out the classroom as I get ready to go meet with Shade at the library again. On the way though I can hear his voice and I head in that direction. When I realize he's talking to someone else, I begin to slow to a stop and listen from around the corner.

"How's your tutoring session been going Shade? Fine's beginning to grasp some of the concepts but she still need some time." I could hear the voice of Bright say.

"You're going too easy on her. If you want her to learn give her more work." Shade replied as cold as usual. I hear Bright reply to that but not that well. "Well, Rein's still an idiot." I suddenly felt a sharp pain. _What?_ "It's annoying." _I was doing so well though. Why is he saying that?_ I begin to walk towards the library, scraping my shoe soles against the ground.

* * *

I sit at the other side of the table across from Shade who is scanning through the papers. My head is faced down though. I can't get what he said out of my head. _Rein's still an idiot._ He sounded so serious. Like I didn't improve at all. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Hey Rein." He says. I don't look at him. "I have something to ask you." He says. I still don't look at him._  
_

_Still an idiot._

"I've been thinking about something lately."

_It's annoying._

"Do you want me to continue teaching you?"

_I wouldn't be surprised if you fell in love with him._

"No way!" I angrily shouted. Then I blink, realizing what I said, and look up at him. He gives me scowl and then walks back to his chair. He leans down, picks up a couple of papers and slams them in front of me.

"Here's the rest of the lesson. You can go home now." He says coldly. I stand up, still looking down, grab the papers and head out the door. On the way home, I stare at the first paper in the front. There were complicated math problems but there were also little notes on the side written by Shade. Instead of reading them though, I stuff them in my bag.

Once I get home, I say quietly, "I'm home." I walked into the kitchen to see Fine eating the last of her candy.

"You're home early." She said as she walked up to me. "Did something happen?" I fall into the seat near the table and place my hands on my face.

"Yeah." I replied. She stood next to me. "I made Shade angry. I accidentally told him something I didn't mean. I was just... angry..."

"Why?"

"Well, because, Shade called me an idiot and said I was annoying. This time it was different though. He was serious." I said sadly as I put my arms on the table.

"Really?" Fine asked, confused. "Bright told me that Shade told him that you have improved quite a bit."

"What?" I asked as I looked up at her. She nods and explains.

* * *

_(After Rein left)_

"You can't be serious right? She was the only one who was close to solving those challenging questions on the board." Bright replied.

"Well, she's still an idiot compared to me. I taught her that lesson yet she still couldn't answer it." Shade shook his head, but he smiles a little. "But if I wasn't comparing her to me, I'd say she improved quite a bit."

* * *

"This just makes everything worse now." I said as I curled my hands into fists. "I don't know if he'll even talk to me again."

"Is it really that bad?" I nod and she pulls me into a sisterly hug.

* * *

The weekend felt terrible, and I couldn't get my mind off of Shade. By the end of the day, I kept wondering how I would face him. I avoided him and class, but now what am I suppose to do?

I open the doors to the library and take my seat in the usual area. I tap my foot on the ground as I wait. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 20 minutes.

_Maybe he won't come._ I told myself as I got up. _I'll go ask Sensei I guess._ I start heading towards the teacher's office and look for Sensei's desk.

"Oh Rein, you're still here?" He asked as he saw me approach him.

I nod, and look down saying, "I was wondering where Shade was. He didn't come to the library today for my usual tutoring." I looked up at him when he didn't reply.

"Rein, I thought you knew." Sensei said as he adjusted his glasses. "Shade quit being your tutor saying that you had met the qualifications of the class." I stood there, frozen for a minute, eyes wide. _He quit? Just like that?_ I thank him and walk out the door. Then I begin to run home, feeling my heart crumble into tiny pieces, but I'm not sure why.

Once I'm home I shut the door and head to my room, sitting on the side of my bed. At first I just sat there when suddenly everything hit me like a wave. I felt like crying, shouting, whining. But I managed to just sit there and let my eyes wander my room. It took me time to realize that I had pinned up some of the notes Shade had given me on one side of my wall. All of them were of the lessons I had problems with. All of them had little notes and tips written by Shade.

Then that reminded me of the notes he gave he the last time we met. I dug through my bag and found them, flipping through the pages and reading the notes written on them. The last message in the packet though made me grip the paper so hard that it almost ripped.

'_You've improved quite a bit. You could still use some work though.'_

I placed the paper to the side, but didn't let go of it. Then I leaned my head back against the bed, and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

I walked into school, and towards my class taking the same route. I greeted my friends, placing a fake smile on my face then take my seat and set out my things. The class then began shortly afterwards, but I couldn't concentrate on anything. I didn't even remember we had a test until Sensei announced that he was passing out the papers. I sighed and took one.

I stared at it, looking at the problems. I tightened the grip around my pencil as I remembered when Shade taught me. _Concentrate, concentrate!_ I shouted at myself as I shook my head. But I couldn't help it._  
_

My eyes trailed over to Shade who wasn't that concerned with the test, skimming through it in a breeze. I look back at my paper, feeling the regret wash over me again. I did my best to ignore it and continued to work through the test.

By the time the time was up, I didn't even finish it. I handed my test to the person in front of me, and buried my head in my arms. _I'm such a hopeless idiot._

The next time I got up was during lunch. Fine had called me over telling me she had some great news.

"I know this might be a bad time to tell you this, but you wouldn't come out of your room yesterday so I decided to wait until today." Fine said as she walked around me. "Bright asked me out yesterday!" She gave me a wide smile. "I was sooooo surprised at first since I thought he thought of me as an annoying person who can't seem to get anything through her head." She laughed and ate some food. "But I was wrong! Isn't that great?" She was really happy.

"That's great for you Fine. Really great." I reply as happily as I could. When she hears it, her smile disappears. "Sorry, it's just, I'm still having problems." She hugs me again.

"I'm sure it will be alright. You two were really close you know?" Fine says as she takes her seat again. I slightly smile and eat my food along with her.

* * *

At the end of the day, I walk back to my classroom after helping Fine calm down for her date. When I get there, and start packing my things, it takes me a couple seconds to notice a slip of paper on my desk. It was small at least 2 inches tall and wide. I picked it up and opened it.

_'Meet me at the library. Now._

_-Shade'_

I immediately rush out of the classroom, not even bothering to close my bag. _Can I finally make up with him?_ I thought as I push open the doors to the library. I slowly walk in, and look around, seeing no sign of life anywhere. _Was I too late? Did he already leave?_ I feel my spirits drop again.

I walk towards the table and set my things down, staring at the little note when someone tells me, "You're late." I look up to see Shade sitting behind a stack of books. I'm too nervous to reply.

"Well um sorry..." I say as I take my seat. He gets up and hands me a piece of paper, then walks over to the books section and starts looking for books. "What's this?" I ask as I open it. A problem was written on a small piece of paper.

"It's your last question before the tutoring is officially over." He replies. I try to look at him, but the bookshelves are in the way. I read the problem.

_9x- 7i (is greater than) 3 (3x -7u)_

"Why do you want me to solve such and easy problem?" I ask loudly.

"Don't ask questions just solve it!" Was all he said. I look back at the paper and begin to solve it. He comes back carrying a stack of books and sits down in front of me. _So I distribute, then the 9x cancels out, then I divide the -21u by -7 and I get..._ I widen my eyes and feel a blush coming on when I finish, a slight gasp escapes my mouth.

_i (heart) u_

_It has to be coincidence. _I tell myself. "Shade?" I ask as I look up. He doesn't reply behind his stack of books. So I get up and push the books aside. They open up to reveal a bright red face. He's looking away from me, his hand covering half of his face. I sort of laugh as I look at him.

"W-What?!" He says. I grab the note and scribble something else on it. Then pass it to him. I can feel my cheeks getting warm as he looks at the paper.

"Is this the correct answer?" I ask. I watch as his face turns into a nice shade of red. "Is it?"

He looks at me and says, "Y-Yes. It is." I laugh and lean a little forward.

"You know that after that test we had, you might have to tutor me again." I say. He leans forward too.

"I'd be glad to." Then he kisses me full on the lips, to my surprise. But then I return the favor, and when we part, I wrap my hand around his, feeling the paper with my reply in it.

_Me 2._

* * *

**I feel liek this dragged a bit but to be honest I lieked it. I knew how to end it and I yet I didnt kno how to end it. So this happened. Also the heart had the arrow thingy and as u should kno this thing doesn t let u do that. So i had to put (heart) in stead of 3 Anywas, srry fr my absence. skoolz also been getting the better of me. I thnk u guyz fr still supporting me though =D**


End file.
